La despedida de Anthony
by Luna Andry
Summary: La muerte de Anthony rompió el corazón de Candy, pero el joven de las rosas encuentra una manera de decirle que todo estará bien y de despedirse como no pudo hacerlo.


**La despedida de Anthony**

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Candy había llegado a Inglaterra, a estudiar en el prestigioso Colegio San Pablo, dirigido por una orden religiosa bajo estrictas órdenes y siguiendo siempre las costumbres de la alta sociedad inglesa. La joven americana aun no podía acostumbrarse al ritmo que llevaban en la escuela, aunque hacía un duro esfuerzo.

Había ya entablado una amistad con Patricia, una estudiante que tenía su habitación justo al lado de la suya. Charlaba con Stear y Archie cada vez que la oportunidad se le presentaba. Peleaba cada vez que podía con el hijo de un duque, el joven Terry (como todos lo llamaban) Grandchester. Y también discutía con Elisa y Neil, pero eso no era nada nuevo para ella, estaba tan acostumbrada que le parecía extraño si no se topaba con alguno de los dos durante la jornada.

En resumen, Candy se estaba acoplando a su nueva vida, pero no del todo. Aun había algo que la tenía triste y que no sabía si algún día ese sentimiento pasaría. La muerte de Anthony. Él se había ido hacía ya varios meses, pero como es lógico cuando alguien a quien se ama se va, el tiempo no importa. Pueden pasar meses, incluso años para entender que esa persona no regresará, que no estará presente, al menos no de la forma en que se desea. Su amigo Albert le había dicho que no debía llorar más, que a Anthony no le gustaría verla siempre triste, pero había días inesperados, en los que Candy añoraba más la presencia de Anthony y era cuando las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder contenerlas.

Un día, en el que el clima no favorecía en absoluto al estado de ánimo, Candy sintió tantas ganas de llorar, que estuvo a punto de hacerlo a mitad de una clase o durante el almuerzo. Intentó escapar a la colina que tanto le gustaba, pero al llegar se topó con Terry y no pudo desahogarse pues discutió con él por una tontería. Ese día fue eterno. Parecía que el sol había decidido permanecer más tiempo en aquella parte del continente.

Tan pronto como Candy pudo estar a solas después de la cena que había compartido con las otras estudiantes del Colegio San Pablo se encerró en su habitación, y ya sin poder contener un minuto más el llanto se tumbó en la cama y lloró hasta sentir que no tenía más lágrimas en su cuerpo y que el aire era cada vez más difícil de conseguir.

Recordó el día en que había conocido a Anthony, su primer baile, los paseos y las comidas juntos. Las risas, las preocupaciones, los regaños que habían recibido juntos. La risa de Anthony, su voz, su fino perfil que ella admiraba cuando lo veía leer, su ceño fruncido cuando se molestaba, hasta la forma en que se sentaba cuando estaba entusiasmado, cansado o enojado.

Su amiga Patricia había llamado varias veces a la puerta pero no había conseguido respuesta alguna por parte de la joven que se había asegurado de apagar todas las luces, por lo que parecía que estaba dormida. "mañana charlaremos" pensó Patty y se dirigió a su habitación.

Candy se encontraba en el Portal de las Rosas, donde había compartido tantos bellos momentos con Anthony y sus primos. Los dos trabajaban podando cada rosa con tanto cuidado que parecía que estaban haciendo una operación a corazón abierto.

—Dentro de poco tiempo estas rosas florecerán— dijo Anthony mientras examinaba minuciosamente unas flores que aún eran botones.

— ¿Cuándo será eso?— preguntó Candy entusiasmada acercándose a Anthony.

—no lo sé— respondió él con una sonrisa.

— ¿cómo puedes no saberlo, Anthony? Tú cultivaste estas rosas, las conoces mejor que nadie— arremetió Candy dándole una palmada en el hombro, incitándolo a que respondiera su pregunta.

Anthony rio de buena gana y tomando la mano de Candy la condujo hasta una banca que había en el hermoso jardín. Candy lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna y sin mirar por dónde caminaba, confiaba tanto en Anthony que podría haber caminado con los ojos cerrados, solo dejándose guiar por su voz.

—Candy, hay algo que debo decirte— dijo Anthony con su apacible voz.

— ¿De qué se trata?— preguntó Candy— ¿notas diferente el jardín?— preguntó nuevamente sin dejar que Anthony hablara— no sé qué es, pero lo siento más tranquilo de lo habitual, y el aroma de todas las flores es más fuerte, ¿lo sientes?

—No lo había notado— respondió Anthony sonriendo— te creeré, ya que a mí me parece igual que todos los días.

—Tal vez estoy loca— bromeó Candy— recuerdo que una vez…

—Candy— interrumpió Anthony— escúchame por favor—tomó sus manos entre las suyas y Candy recordó la primera vez que lo había hecho, unos nervios indescriptibles se habían apoderado de su cuerpo y habían hecho que se sonrojara, tal como ocurría en ese momento. "pero qué tonta soy" pensó y entrelazó sus manos con las de Anthony— has conocido a alguien— dijo Anthony— y has llegado a quererlo.

Candy recordó en ese momento a Terry y sintió culpa por aceptar que de alguna forma había llegado a quererlo — ¿eso te molesta?— preguntó temerosa de la respuesta— Anthony, si tú me lo pides dejaré de hablar con él y…

—tranquila Candy— Anthony no pudo evitar reírse y continuó— no me molesta en absoluto que lo quieras, he visto a Terry, sí Candy, sé cómo se llama, sé que es un rebelde al igual que tú. Si la tía abuela lo conociera, se moriría con solo ver la mitad de las cosas que hace— Candy sonrió y Anthony siguió hablando— me alegra que lo hayas conocido, él te necesita y tú lo necesitas a él.

—Te tengo a ti, no necesito a nadie más— contestó Candy temerosa de perder a Anthony— tú estás conmigo y yo…

—Candy, yo no puedo estar más a tu lado, no de la manera en que soñamos una vez— con el dorso de su mano Anthony limpió las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Candy, su rostro se tornó serio, como si odiara ver las lágrimas de la chica a la que amaba, aun siendo un muchacho de catorce años— Candy, yo debo irme, tengo que dejarte así como debo dejar a Stear y Archie, a la tía abuela y a mi padre, te juro que me duele dejarlos, incluso a Neil Y Elisa, después de todo son parte de mi familia y los quiero. No es algo que yo haya decidido Candy, es algo que está fuera de mi alcance y que tiene que suceder, me tengo que ir, pero no quería hacerlo sin despedirme de ti. Has sufrido mucho por mí y detesto eso, por eso quería venir a verte y decirte que no te preocupes, que estaré bien y que seré feliz de verte feliz a ti.

— ¿cómo voy a ser feliz si no estás a mi lado? ¿Cómo quieres que Stear, Archie, la tía abuela…que todos estemos bien sin ti? No te vayas Anthony, por favor.

—lo lograrán Candy, lo sé, yo los conozco y sé que todos ustedes son fuertes y que volverán a ser los de antes, a reír y a divertirse. Sé que encontrarán el amor todos ustedes, sé que Stear volverá a experimentar, que Archie hará algo grandioso con su vida, que la tía abuela encontrará la felicidad, lo sé Candy, créeme.

Candy no dijo nada, dejó de ver a la cara a Anthony y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. No podía imaginarse una vida sin él, sin escuchar su voz, su risa, sin sus paseos y sus charlas. En ese momento no pensó en nadie más que en Anthony y ya no le importó ni Terry, ni sus amigos, ni las mujeres que la habían criado.

Anthony se levantó de pronto y recorrió el lugar con la vista, como si buscara una salida.

— ¿Te vas ya?— preguntó Candy.

—No, aún tengo tiempo, ven— dijo con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano. Candy la tomó y caminaron por largo rato.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando recorrimos todo el pueblo juntos?—preguntó. Anthony— ¿te parece si damos un último paseo?

Candy tomó su mano y ya no se sonrojó como antes. Las palabras que había cruzado con Anthony la habían tranquilizado y su presencia le había dado una paz que sólo el muchacho rubio era capaz de producir.

Caminaron tranquilamente entre las rosas que había cultivado Anthony. Candy las miraba y cada tanto apretaba la mano de Anthony para asegurarse de que siguiera a su lado. Por su parte, el muchacho sólo veía el rostro infantil de Candy y cuando está apretaba su mano él le hacía una caricia en el dorso para infundirle valor.

—ya conozco el lugar en el que creciste— dijo rompiendo el silencio— es más hermoso de lo que creí.

—¿viste el Hogar?— preguntó Candy entusiasmada.

—te prometí que lo haría.

—¿sabes cómo están?

—todos están bien— Anthony volvió a sonreír— los niños no paran de crecer y tus madres los quieren a todos de una manera especial.— respondió.

—los extraño a todos. A veces, cuando voy a la colina del colegio, me gusta pensar que estoy en el hogar y que puedo oler los postres que cocina la Hermana María.

—pasas mucho tiempo en esa otra colina— dijo Anthony.

—cuando puedo escaparme— respondió con una sonrisa traviesa— pero a veces me encuentro a Terry y peleamos— dijo recordando al joven inglés.

—lo sé, pero no creo que sus peleas sean en serio. Parece que es su manera de ser, muy arrogante, pero es así— argumentó Anthony— insisto en que se necesitan.

Candy bajó la mirada con pesar. Tenía miedo de entablar una relación más estrecha con Terry por el temor de perderlo como a Anthony.

—es muy arrogante. No creo que acepte que necesita a alguien.

—las personas son como las flores, se abren poco a poco y hay que tener paciencia para ver su esplendor.— Anthony señaló el botón de una rosa.

Candy también miró el capullo e imaginó que Terry estaba así, cerrado , pero que ella podía cultivar una amistad y llegar a conocerlo mejor.

—intentaré no echarle demasiada agua— bromeó Candy y Anthony rio.

—ambos deben tener paciencia— repitió— y nunca le vayas a decir que lo comparé con una flor, es demasiado orgulloso para aceptar la comparación.

—nunca lo haré— prometió Candy imaginado el coraje que haría Terry al imaginarse igual que una flor.

Mientras hablaban seguían recorriendo el jardín hasta que llegaron a un lugar amplio, libre de flores y solo cubierto de césped.

Anthony se sentó y Candy lo imitó. Volvieron a tomarse de las manos y la chica se atrevió a preguntar cómo era morir.

—no tienes por qué saberlo ahora, tienes toda una vida por delante— respondió Anthony mientras acariciaba un rizo de la frente de su acompañante.

Candy asintió y agregó

—tengo miedo.

—¿de qué?

—de olvidarte. Cada día que pasa me aterra la idea de que en algún momento no seré capaz de recordar tu voz, tus palabras, incluso tu rostro. — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y volvió a apretar la mano de Anthony. Él, con la mano que tenía libre sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco y limpió las lágrimas que se asomaban en los ojos de Candy.

—eso no pasará, porque el cariño que nos tenemos es muy fuerte y grande y no permitirá que me olvides— dijo con una suave voz— y si tu mente llegara a olvidarme, sé que tu corazón no lo hará.

Candy asintió varias veces. Ella sabía que Anthony viviría siempre en su corazón.

—además, hay muchas cosas en el mundo que te ayudarán a no olvidarme— agregó— Stear y Archie estarán a tu lado mucho tiempo y entre los tres recordarán los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos. Ellos te contarán cómo jugábamos cuando éramos niños y cómo hacíamos para convencer a la tía abuela Elroy para que hiciera postres.— Candy esbozó una ligera sonrisa— también está el jardín donde pasamos tantos momentos juntos, donde yo recordaba a mi madre tú también podrás recordarme. Y si estás lejos de mis primos o lejos de Lakewood solo tendrás que cerrar los ojos y recordar este momento.

Candy lo miró detenidamente para grabar esa imagen es su memoria.

—¿ya no volveré a verte?— preguntó después de un instante.

—vendré a visitarte, pero no muy pronto— respondió— tienes que superar el dolor que te ha causado mi partida y cuando ya no te duela recordarme yo vendré a verte.

—¿lo prometes?

—lo juro— dijo besando el dorso de la mano de Candy.

—te quiero Anthony, necesito que lo sepas.

—yo también te quiero Candy.

Anthony le dedicó una sonrisa más y rodeó a Candy con sus brazos. Ella se acomodó en su pecho y también lo abrazó.

—adiós Candy— dijo en un susurro...

Candy despertó aquella mañana con una sonrisa en el rostro y con una paz en su interior que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Se sentó en la cama y se estiró lo más que pudo. Había tenido un hermoso sueño y para no olvidar ningún detalle saltó al escritorio de su habitación y escribió todo lo que recordaba en su diario. Cuando terminó, la monja que anunciaba el desayuno llamó a su puerta y avanzó hacia la siguiente. Así era la primera llamada para la primera comida del día.

Candy se arregló rápidamente y salió de su habitación justo cuando también lo hacía Patricia.

—buenos días Patty— la saludó con entusiasmo— ¿dormiste bien?

—sí, Candy— respondió la tímida joven— ¿y tú?

—como nunca— respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

—imaginé que estabas muy cansada. Llamé ayer a tu puerta y no me respondiste.

—lo lamento, es solo que...

—no tienes que disculparte por dormir— intervino Patty y juntas llegaron al comedor.

Las clases pasaron con tranquilidad y cuando fue la hora del descaso Candy se dirigió a la colina. Se sentó en el pasto y recargó su espalda en el gran árbol.

Inhaló el aire fresco y evocó las palabras de Anthony. Él quería que ella fuera feliz y se esforzaría en serlo. Viajar a Inglaterra le había dado nuevas oportunidades y no debía dejarlas pasar. Anthony tenía razón, tenía a Stear y Archie a su lado y también estaba Terry, aunque fuera una persona difícil. Albert también estaba cerca de ella. "Creo que Anthony olvidó mencionarlo"

Cerró sus ojos y sintió una suave brisa acariciarle el rostro. Se sentía feliz y tranquila y aunque sabía que todavía tenía que afrontar muchos miedos para superar la muerte de Anthony sabía que su visita le había dado un gran empujón para acercarla a la felicidad.

Sonrío y a lo lejos escuchó una dulce melodía que alivió un poco más su corazón...


End file.
